


Pressurizer

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, F/M, Knotting, Scent Kink, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How it pounds in you, how iturges through you, how it assertsits power like a tide of electronsflashing through your veins, shocking your fingertips,exhausting the iron gates of your heart."Sandra M. Gilbert, "Blood Pressure"
Relationships: Sonic the Werehog/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Pressurizer

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this fic for me was equivalent to having water stuck in my ear
> 
> i just needed to shake it out and get it out of me and Forget It so here
> 
> i'm sry this is kinda nasty

_Pressure._  
  
It's intense and heavy, and it seems to pump through Sonic's veins. It's as deep and as vast and as dark as the ocean, and it flows freely through him, the pressure and tension slowly building into a crescendo. Accompanying it is the warmth, and accompanying the warmth is the shame.  
  
The warmth is amazing. It's morphine dripping into his body and his veins, making his breath focused and his heart slow and the blood rush throughout him, getting stronger as that _smell_ gets stronger. That _smell_ is not elusive; it's bold and intoxicating. It keeps getting stronger - both the smell and his desire for more of it. And the shame.  
  
The shame is almost as strong as the metaphorical morphine. It's a nagging, clicking, _s_ _creeching_ disgust in his head. Despite it, the pressure and the warmth only grow and grow and it feels overwhelming, and despite his own best interests (his dignity) and slowly creeps toward the source of the scent.  
  
You're soft and serene in bed. A glow of moonlight casts across the room, making things seem so delicate and ethereal, and making you seem even more tempting.  
  
The shame reaches the boiling point, as does the warmth and pressure, as he approaches.  
  
The smell is so intense. It's stronger than anything and he can hardly resist taking in deep lungfuls of it, feeling himself crumbling under the weight of his desires. He feels his brain rattle through his internal objections of feeling creepy and strange and disgusting but dear God, it smells so good.  
  
He makes contact with the bed, stopping him from moving closer. He leans his head in and sniffs your head as quietly as he can, hoping it'll sate the desire. Instead, it is a tease; an attempt to sate his true craving with something else.  
  
His body feels as if it is set alight, suddenly, and base impulse takes over. He crawls into your bed, aching with need, and straddles you, looking desperate. When you stumble out of the cold waters of sleep, all you feel is confusion as you see his eyes, a perfect green, glowing in the night. You aren't even able to say "what" before he begins.  
  
"I'm - I'm so sorry," he mumbles, eyes frantic. "You just smell so _good,"_ he explains. You're not sure what to be more stunned about - the fact that he likes your smell or the fact that the explanation came out as a pleading whimper.  
  
"I need you so bad... I'm so sorry," he chokes out, eyes eating your body but avoiding your face. "Please. I need this."  
  
Despite - or maybe _because -_ the suddenness and desperation of the plea, you somehow know to accept. As soon as the word "okay" finishes leaving your lips, rather languidly, he pounces.  
  
His hands immediately busy themselves tearing your pajamas off, leaving nicks and shallow cuts where his overzealous claws got caught and tore the flesh. Your underwear goes just as quickly, and you don't have time to feel exposed before he pries your legs apart, buries his face into your cunt, and inhales deeply.  
  
A gasp of surprise flies out as he takes in great lungfuls of your scent, eyes even rolling back in his head as he groans in pleasure. His hands grip so tight the tips of his claws lightly puncture and his hands bruise the sensitive flesh.  
  
Finally getting to have the scent of your cunt in his lungs practically forces his body into overdrive. Feeling too deep to stop, he decides he can't just have your scent. He needs _you._ Now is the time, he knows, to finally get the temptation and frustration buried deep inside out of him. A perfect _catharsis._  
  
His tongue darts out and slides past the already-slick folds of your cunt and you grip the sheets so hard your knuckles go white. His tongue plunges deep as it can do inside you and licks the outsides of your folds, coating you in thick, heavy drool. It's a brief act - only enough to get you prepped for him, but enough to leave you shaking.  
  
His hands leave your thighs, leaving white marks and little droplets of blood in their wake before he grabs you and flips you around with an intense amount of force, and he practically buries your head in the softness of your pillow. With heavy, labored breathing, his hands are a little more gentle in adjusting your hips. You decide to get a little more comfortable and put your arms beneath you, arching your spine a bit more and hearing a growl of approval from behind you.  
  
His body is alight, burning with pleasure and euphoria - much like yours. There's a moment of anticipation, like the whimper of a firework before it bursts. And then he _finally_ pushes into you.  
  
His cock is perfect and filling and you feel your stomach clench and tighten immediately. His hands reach around and he scratches your hips, making you gasp and reflexively jerk, sending a wave of pleasure through you. The small cuts bubble up with blood as he grips your hips, once again tight enough to bruise once more.  
  
Not a single second gets wasted before he starts slamming into you as hard and as fast he can muster. You can feel your thighs bruising against him as a lewd slapping enters the air, practically leaving you breathless. A sharp pain erupts from your shoulder as he sinks his teeth into you, nearly making you convulse. Blood drips down your shoulder, sliding down your collarbone, and drips onto the bed, staining the sheets.

The pounding seems to never end and it feels like your body is a twisted mass with every nerve firing off red-hot pleasure. His nails keep scratching your thighs and hips and blood leaks messily all down your legs. His cock bangs squarely into your sweet spot at times, making you whine loudly and your insides tense. Another bite sinks into your shoulder just as he hits that sweet spot again and it sends you over the edge, shaking while blood drips down your front and you feel sweat slicken your body.  
  
He growls loudly and buries himself into the hilt as you ride out the orgasm, moaning into the pillow and squeezing your comforter so hard your knuckles go white. Just as the last shudders flow through you, you feel... something _grow_ inside you.  
  
It takes roughly 20 seconds before it doesn't swell anymore, and by the time that _knot_ is finished growing, it feels like a baseball inside you. There's a mix of pleasure and pain from being stretched and you shake, thighs in particular, trembling like a leaf. Suddenly, there's wetness on your shoulders as he licks you, a little jolt of pain as his tongue slides over the bites he left.  
  
He groans loudly in your ear as you suddenly feel him cum, and it's so hot it kind of shocks you. Whimpering loudly, you squirm as more cum spurts into you every second, and it's so much it feels like it's going to leak out and drip down your legs if it weren't for the swollen knot keeping you tied. A tugging sensation gets your lips as he slowly tugs out, but faces resistance as his knot is still so swollen. It takes a minute of this back and forth struggle that leaves you panting and moaning softly before he pulls out with a wet popping sound.  
  
Slowly, you drop your hips and turn around to lie on your back. You're so shocked you can hardly talk, but it's in a good way. He pulls you close to his chest and the fresh wounds on your body hiss in protest. A gentle kiss is planted on your forehead. Neither of you say anything before you sink, thousands of feet deep, into the blackness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> plz like and subscribe


End file.
